Romeo & Cinderella
by Canary789
Summary: Lu Xun menggantikan peran Xang Xiang dalam sebuah pesta, namun ia malah membuat Cao Pi jatuh hati kepadanya. Di lain sisi, Lu Xun yang menyembunyikan jati dirinya malah menemukan fakta masa lalunya yang lebih kelam. Mampukah mereka menemukan happy ending seperti yang mereka impikan? Cao Pi x Lu Xun
1. Chapter 1 - The Fake Cinderella

Notes : Cerita ini merupakan kisah shonen-ai dari Cao Pi dan Lu Xun. Jika anda kurang menyukai cerita yaoi atau gay, atau kurang menyukai pairing yang ada dalam cerita ini, lebih baik jangan lanjutkan membaca.

Latar cerita ini adalah dunia modern. Namun desain karakter yang menjadi dasarnya adalah desain DW 7. Cerita Cao Pi dan Lu Xun aslinya adalah milik Koei, saya hanya membuat fanfic saja berdasarkan intepretasi saya.

Oh ya, sebagai tambahan, gambar cover cerita ini saya ambil dari pixiv. Saya lupa siapa pembuatnya, jika ada yang mengetahui harap memberitahukannya. Terima kasih. Selamat menikmati ceritanya ^^

**Chapter 1 – The Fake Cinderella**

Suasana kota yang mulai menjadi sepi seiring bertambahnya waktu. Orang-orang mulai meninggalkan cafe tempat Lu Xun bekerja. Jam dinding mulai berdentang menandakan bahwa jam kerja di cafe tersebut sudah selesai, namun Lu Xun masih merapikan kursi-kursi yang ada. Master Lu Meng, pemilik cafe Swallow Tail tersebut, memakai mantelnya setelah selesai merapikan rak berisi minuman.

" Maaf membuat kamu banyak membantuku mengelola tempat ini. Bahkan belakangan ini kamu selalu membantu hingga malam begini..." kata Lu Meng.

" Tidak masalah, Master. Terima kasih sudah mengizinkan saya tinggal pada cafe anda." Jawab Lu Xun sambil tepat merapikan meja dan kursi di cafe tersebut.

Selesai membereskan cafe, Lu Xun mengunci pintu utama dan mengecek kunci tiap jendela. Ia pun naik ke kamarnya di lantai 2. Kamar yang ia miliki sangat sederhana, hanya sebuah tempat tidur kayu dengan selimut tipis berwarna merah dan sebuah lemari pakaian tua berwarna coklat tua. Ia mengambil pakaian tidurnya yang berwarna merah tua dan menyiapkan peralatan mandinya. Usai mandi ia langsung membaringkan tubuhnya yang sudah lelah di tempat tidurnya. Sambil membaringkan badannya di tempat tidur, ia melihat ke jendela besar di samping tempat tidurnya.

Sebuah gedung besar di depan cafe tersebut masih nampak masih terang dan ramai. Nampaknya seorang pengusaha kaya sedang mengadakan pesta di gedung tersebut. Lu Xun membayangkan, andaikata kedua orang tuanya masih hidup, pasti ia bisa berada di restoran tersebut, memakai pakaian rapi, berjalan bersama perempuan cantik, dan makan makanan enak di tempat tersebut. Lu Xun menghela nafas sambil perlahan menutup kordennya.

Tiba-tiba handphone miliknya bergetar. Ia segera meraih handphone nya dan melihat nama seorang sahabatnya tertera di layar tersebut. Sun Xang Xiang, putri dari keluarga Sun yang sangat kaya raya dengan perusahaan Ruby Tiger. Sun Jian, CEO dari perusahaan, selama ini membayar uang sekolah dari Lu Xun sejak kematian orang tua Lu Xun.

" Xiang? Ada apa kamu menelepon malam begini?"

" Xun! Lihat ke bawah jendelamu!"

Lu Xun membuka jendela nya dengan bingung. " Xiang?" Lu Xun kaget melihat Xiang melambaikan tangannya dari bawah. Xiang nampak sangat cantik dengan gaun putih berkilau panjangnya yang menggembung dan bando berwarna perak di kepalanya. Ia nampak seperti putri dalam negeri dongeng, yaitu Cinderella. " Kenapa kamu di sini? Bukankah seharusnya kamu mengikuti pesta malam ini?"

" Itulah masalahnya… Izinkan aku masuk dan menjelaskan semuanya!" Xiang menjelaskan.

Lu Xun segera berlari ke bawah dan membukakan pintu untuk Xiang. Ia menurunkan kursi di salah satu meja dan mempersilakan Xiang untuk duduk.

" Xun, aku butuh bantuanmu! Sebagai sahabatku, tentunya kamu tahu bukan bahwa aku menjalin hubungan dengan Liu Bei, pemilik Jade Dragon Company…"

" Dan hal itu membuat ayahmu cukup gusar…."

" Begitulah…" Xiang menambah, " Beliau melarangku untuk berhubungan sama sekali dengan Liu Bei. Malam ini kami hendak melakukan kencan rahasia, namun jika ayahku menyadari bahwa aku kabur dari pesta tersebut, pastinya ia akan sangat marah…"

Lu Xun menggeleng kepalanya, " Kalau begitu mundurkan saja waktu kencanmu, Tuan Liu Bei pasti juga akan mengerti…"

" Tidak bisa begitu," Xiang menggeleng, " Sejak ketahuan kencan waktu itu, ayahku selalu mengawasiku dari setiap kegiatanku. Selagi ayahku sibuk dengan pesta ini, ini adalah satu-satunya kesempatanku untuk kabur… Xun, kamu adalah sahabat kepercayaanku, kumohon bantulah aku…."

Xun menghela nafas, " Baiklah… apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membantumu?"

" Gantikan diriku sampai pesta nanti selesai…"

" APA?" Xun kaget, " Kau tentunya tahu, aku laki2. Dalam sekejap ayahmu pasti tahu kalau aku hanya menyamar!"

" Tenang saja, ini adalah pesta topeng, sehingga wajahmu tidak akan terlihat. Kamu hanya perlu memakai kostum Cinderella-ku dan tidak perlu banyak bicara… Pesta akan selesai jam 12, aku akan kembali ke tempat ini pukul 12… Aku janji!"

Lu Xun terdiam sejenak, " Baiklah… karena kamu sahabatku, aku akan membantumu. Namun aku tidak bertanggung jawab jika rahasia ini ketahuan…"

Xiang mengangguk, " Terima kasih, Xun. Jangan lupa, pukul 12 malam tepat pesta akan selesai. Ingatlah untuk kembali ke sini sebelum jam 12…"

Lu Xun mengangguk, " Baiklah. Di mana kamu akan bertemu Tuan Liu Bei? Lebih baik kamu mengundang Liu Bei ke cafe ini demi keselamatanmu sendiri. Tidak baik untuk perempuan pergi sendirian malam-malam. Untuk pergi menggunakan mobil ayahmu lebih berbahaya lagi…"

" Terima kasih banyak, Xun…" Xiang mengeluarkan alat make-up dari tasnya dan meletakannya di meja, " Maaf banyak merepotkanmu…" Xiang segera melepas gaun yang dipakainya tanpa pikir panjang.

Lu Xun segera menutup matanya, " Xiang!"

" Ada apa?" Xiang menengok, " Ooh, tenang saja, aku sudah memakai pakaian biasa di dalamnya!" Xiang tertawa.

Benar kata Xiang, saat Lu Xun membuka matanya, Xiang sudah mengenakan sebuah kaos dan celana jeans pendek, " Mari kubantu kamu mengenakan pakaian pesta ini. Mungkin sedikit sempit, namun untunglah tinggi badan kita tidak terlalu berbeda," Xiang tertawa.

Tepat apa yang dikatakan Xiang, pakaian pesta tersebut pas di badannya, tentunya dengan sedikit sumpalan di bagian dadanya dan korset di bagian pinggangnya. Xiang menyisir rambut Lu Xun dan melepaskan kepangannya. Setelah sedikit memakaian make-up di muka Lu Xun, Xiang melepaskan hiasan rambutnya dan memasangnya di kepala Lu Xun.

Lu Xun tidak percaya saat melihat ke kaca bahwa dengan make-up dan pakaian tersebut ia bisa nampak seperti seorang putri. Lengan pakaian yang menggembung cukup menutupi lengannya yang cukup berotot. Leher pakaian yang panjang juga cukup menutupi bentuk lehernya.

Xiang memberikan topengnya kepada Lu Xun. " Jangan berbicara dengan siapapun… Cukup anggukan kepalamu setiap ada orang yang berbicara kepadamu. Hindari keramaian, maka rahasia ini akan tetap terjaga. Dan ingatlah, kamu harus kembali ke sini sebelum pukul 12 malam…."

Lu Xun mengangguk.

" Mobilku masih menunggu di ujung jalan dekat cafe ini. Aku mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu…"

" Aku juga mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu, Xiang…" Lu Xun mengenakan topengnya.

Dalam beberapa menit, Xun sudah sampai di pesta tersebut. Tepat seperti yang ia impikan, pesta tersebut dihias dengan sangat indah dengan bunga dan es balok di mana-mana. Di bagian langit-langitnya terdapat banyak bunga wisteria berwarna ungu. Di setiap sudut ruangan terdapat rangkaian mawar yang sangat indah. Di tepi ruangan terhidang makanan-makanan yang lengkap dan nampak sangat lezat. Tengah ruangan itu sengaja dikosongkan sehingga orang dapat berdansa. Di panggung depan terdapat orkestra kecil yang memainkan lagu indah dengan biola dan piano.

Orang-orang mulai menyapanya dan Xun hanya membalas dengan senyuman. Begitu pula dengan orang yang mencoba mengajaknya berbicara atau berdansa dengannya, Xun hanya bisa membalas dengan senyuman. Ia ingin tetap menjaga rahasia Xiang. Karena itu, dengan perlahan ia menepi ke dinding untuk mengindari keramaian dan berjalan menuju ke balkon.

Sesampainya di balkon, Xun merasa cukup lega. Balkon terlihat cukup sepi karena orang-orang sedang sibuk berdansa. Lu Xun melepaskan topengnya dan menyenderkan dirinya di pegangan balkon lantai 2 tersebut sambil menikmati suara air mancur di tengah taman di bawahnya. Ia juga dapat mendengar suara daun pohon di depan balkon yang bergesek tertiup angin. Ia kembali teringat akan rumahnya saat ayah dan ibunya masih hidup. Sayang lamunannya terganggu saat seorang pria berjas membuka pintu balkon tersebut. Pria tersebut berambut hitam panjang dikuncir. Wajahnya nampak muram dan matanya yang sipit tajam membuatnya nampak mengerikan dan sulit didekati. Dengan kostumnya yang memakai jubah biru seperti pangeran, ia nampak begitu menawan. Mungkin orang tersebut juga bosan dengan pesta yang ramai seperti dirinya, pikir lu Xun. Xun hanya memandang pria tersebut. Namun semua perkiraan itu salah karena pria tersebut segera berlari ke sampingnya dan menaikan kaki kanannya ke pegangan balkon.

" TUNGGU!" Xun segera membuang topengnya dan menarik tangan pria tersebut. Pria tersebut kehilangan keseimbangan, jatuh di atasnya.

" Apa-apaan kamu?" Pria tersebut berteriak kesal.

" Seharusnya kamu berterima kasih padaku karena aku sudah mencegahmu bunuh diri!"

" Bunuh diri?" pria itu mengamati Xun dari ujung kaki sampai kepala. Ia berdiri dan kembali mendekati balkon.

" Kamu baru saja naik ke beranda itu untuk loncat bukan?" tanya Xun.

Pria tersebut menunjuk ke pohon di dekat beranda itu. Seekor kucing kecil berwarna putih mengeong ketakutan. Nampaknya ia tidak sengaja naik pohon tersebut dan tak bisa turun.

" Kucing itu… kucingmu?" Xun bertanya, " Maaf… aku salah sangka…" Xun mundur beberapa langkah.

" Idiot…" Pria tersebut kembali ke arah balkon dan kembali menaiki pinggir balkon tersebut. Ia mencoba meraih ranting pohon tersebut. Kucing itu takut saat dahan tempat ia berdiri bergetar. Sebelum pria itu meraihnya, kucing itu malah meloncat ke arah balkon, ke arah Lu Xun. Pria tersebut kehilangan keseimbangan dan hampir terjatuh. Untung Lu Xun segera menarik tangannya. Namun kali ini sedikit berbeda dengan sebelumnya karena pria tersebut terjatuh tepat di atas Xun dan tidak sengaja menciumnya tepat di bibirnya.

Xun segera mendorong pria tersebut, " Maaf… Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Pria tersebut tidak bergerak. Xun mendekat dan melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah pria itu, "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Pria itu tiba-tiba memegang pergelangan tangan Xun. Ia memandang Xun dengan serius. Ternyata wajah pria ini cukup tampan juga. Matanya yang berwarna biru, bulu matanya yang panjang, dagunya yang lancip. Xun yakin pasti banyak perempuan yang akan tergila-gila dengan pria ini. " Namamu?"

" Hah?" Xun keheranan.

" NAMAMU?" Pria itu mengeraskan suaranya.

" Lu….," tunggu, sekarang ia sedang berperan menjadi Xiang. Tapi orang ini sudah terlanjur melihat wajahnya tanpa topeng, jadi tidak mungkin ia berbohong juga. Cengkraman tangan pria itu di tangannya semakin kencang. Lu Xun melihat topeng di dekatnya. Tiba-tiba ia teringat nama cafe tempat ia bekerja. Lebih baik menjawab daripada terlibat masalah dengan pria ini, pikirnya. " Swallow... Tail.."

Pria tersebut tertawa, "Aku Cao Pi."

Cao Pi….? Lu Xun merasa ia pernah mendengar nama tersebut, namun ia tak ingat di mana ia mendengar nama tersebut.

" Jarang kucingku mau berinteraksi dengan orang lain selain diriku… " Pi mengelus kucing putih yang berbaring di pangkuan Xun, " Kau benar-benar orang yang special…"

Tanpa sadar wajah Lu Xun memerah.

Tiba-tiba beberapa pria berjas hitam keluar ke balkon juga. "Tuan Cao Pi, pesta dansa akan segera selesai… ayah Anda mencari Anda…"

" Jelaskan kepadanya, aku sudah menemukan partnerku. Tidak usah mencariku!" Pi mengambil kucingnya dan menarik tangan Xun. Xun segera memungut topengnya.

" Tu… tunggu…"

Pi menarik tangan Xun dengan paksa ke tengah pesta.

" Apa-apaan kamu?" Xun bertanya.

" Ikuti saja kataku!"

Xun menarik tangannya dengan paksa. " Aku tidak mengerti, jelaskan padaku!"

Pi memalingkan wajahnya, " Aku tidak bisa berdansa… aku tidak ingin terlihat memalukan di depan ayahku…" Pi memberikan kucingnya kepada bodyguardnya.

Lu Xun tersenyum, " Rupanya begitu, coba kau katakan dari awal… aku akan membimbingmu, ikuti saja gerakanku…" Lu Xun menarik Pi ke tengah ruangan. Xun menaruh tangan kiri Cao Pi di pinggangnya dan ia meletakan tangan kanannya di bahu Pi. Ia mendekatkan badannya ke Pi dan membisikan gerakan yang harus dilakukannya. Awalnya Pi nampak kaku dan gugup, namun karena kemahiran Xun dan ketenangan Xun dalam mengajar, Pi akhirnya dapat menguasai tariannya.

Orang-orang memperhatikan setiap gerakan mereka, entah karena keterkenalan nama Cao Pi atau karena indahnya gerakan mereka. Yang jelas, kini lampu utama disorot pada mereka tanpa mereka sadari. Alunan lagu pun berhenti menandakan bahwa pesta dansa telah selesai. Cao Pi dan Lu Xun saling berpandangan.

" Lihat… Tarianmu tidak buruk bukan?" Xun tersenyum.

Pi memandang mata Xun. Tangan kanannya mendorong pinggang Lu Xun ke arahnya dan tangan kirinnya memegang pipinya.

" Pi…?" Xun memandang keheranan.

Tiba-tiba Pi menciumnya tepat di bibirnya. Orang-orang di dekatnya langsung bersorak. Beberapa orang langsung mengambil kamera dan mengambil foto mereka berdua. Xun sangat kaget. Ia segera mendorong Pi dan berlari keluar dari pesta. Pi segera mengejarnya, namun terhalang dengan keramaian pesta tersebut. Beberapa bodyguard mencoba menangkapnya. Xun melepaskan sepatunya karena melambatkan gerakannya. Tanpa disadari salah satu sepatunya terlepas dari tangannya. Tidak ada waktu untuk mengambilnya, ia terus berlari hingga sampai di cafe. Di cafe Xiang sudah menunggu dengan cemas bersama dengan Liu Bei.

" Biar aku yang urus" kata Liu Bei sambil mengarahkan Xun untuk bersembunyi dalam cafe. Ia segera menutup pintu dan berbicara dengan para bodyguard.

" Terima kasih banyak, Xun…" Xiang menyodorkan segelas air kepada Xun yang masih nampak panik, " Bagaimana pestanya?"

" Tenang, rahasiamu tetap terjaga…. namun…, " Xun memegang bibirnya dan terdiam.

" Ah, ayahku akan segera mencariku. Ayo kita segera bertukar kostum…" kata Xiang.

Xun segera melepaskan kostumnya dan membantu Xiang memakainya kembali. " Maaf, aku menghilangkan satu sepatumu…"

" Tidak masalah… Aku bisa meminta kembali kepada ayahku. Terima kasih banyak, Xun…" Xiang segera berlari kembali ke pesta. Xun memandang kepergian Xiang dengan kosong. Pesta yang begitu meriah, dan… Cao Pi… pria yang telah menciumnya… Pesta paling kacau dalam hidupnya… Semoga ini semua hanyalah mimpi...


	2. Chapter 2 - The Unexpected Invitation

**Note : **Maaf, saya membuat sedikit perubahan dalam chapter ini.

**Chapter 2 – The Unexpected Invitation**

Langit sore mulai memerah di ujung horison. Beberapa murid sekolah bersepeda untuk pulang sekolah. Beberapa orang berpakaian formal berlalu lalang sambil memegang telepon genggamnya. Lu Meng, pemilik cafe _Swallow Tail_, keluar dari cafe sambil mengikat rambutnya dan mulai menyapu bagian depan cafenya. Belum lama ia menyapu, 2 orang siswa mendatanginya. Yang seorang adalah remaja perempuan berambut pendek, sementara yang satunya adalah remaja laki-laki berambut dikuncir.

" Maaf, cafe kami belum dibuka…" kata Lu Meng kepada kedua siswa itu.

" Kami mencari Lu Xun, Tuan…," kata anak laki-laki itu, " Nama saya Jiang Wei dan di sebelah saya adalah Sun Xang Xiang. Kami adalah teman sekelas Lu Xun. Kami ke sini untuk menengok Lu Xun yang tidak masuk ke sekolah hari ini."

" Ah, kalian adalah teman Lu Xun rupanya. Mari masuk, akan kuantar kalian ke kamar Lu Xun…" Lu Meng menyandarkan sapunya dan mengantar Jiang Wei dan Sun Xang Xiang.

Xang Xiang tersenyum, " Maaf datang ke sini di jam sibuk Anda, mengapa Lu Xun hari ini tidak masuk sekolah? Apakah ia sakit?"

" Mmmm… ," Lu Meng terdiam, " Tidak biasanya ia tidak mau ke sekolah seperti ini. Ia tidak mau mengatakan apa pun kepadaku, tapi mungkin ia mau berbicara dengan kalian…" Sesampainya di depan kamar Lu Xun, Lu Meng mengetuk kamar Lu Xun. " Lu Xun, Jiang Wei dan Sun Xang Xiang datang untuk menengokmu."

Lu Xun membuka sedikit pintunya dan menengok, " Xiang, Wei?"

" Kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Jiang Wei.

" … " Lu Xun terdiam dan hendak menutup pintu kamarnya.

" Tunggu, Xun…" Xiang menahan pintu Lu Xun dengan tangannya, " Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan kejadian kemarin?"

" … " Lu Xun terdiam sejenak, " Masuklah, Wei, Xiang…"

* * *

Sun Xang Xiang dan Jiang Wei baru pertama kalinya masuk ke kamar Lu Xun. Xang Xiang cukup kaget melihat kamar kamar Lu Xun yang kecil dan sangat sederhana. Hanya terdapat kasur di pojok ruangan. Tepat di belakang kasur tersebut terdapat sebuah jendela besar yang langsung berhadapan dengan jalan besar dengan restoran besar di seberangnya. Tepat di samping kasur tersebut terdapat meja kecil tempat Lu Xun menaruh foto keluarganya dan beberapa buku pelajarannya yang tertata rapi. Di depan kasurnya terdapat sebuah lemari kecil tempat Lu Xun menyimpan pakaiannya. Xiang memang mengetahui bahwa Lu Xun hidup susah sejak kematian kedua orang tuanya, namun ia tidak menyangka bahwa Lu Xun hidup di kamar sekecil itu. Berbeda dengan Xiang, Wei tidak terlalu kaget karena hidup yang ia lalui kurang lebih sama dengan Lu Xun, yaitu sebagai murid perantau yang mendapat beasiswa sekolah dan hidup dengan uang kerja paruh waktu menjadi asisten pengajar guru Zhuge Liang dan pekerjaan paruh waktu lainnya.

Lu Xun duduk di atas kasurnya, " Maaf jika kamarku kecil dan kurang nyaman…"

" Tidak masalah, kamarku juga tidak tidak terlalu berbeda dengan kamarmu," jawab Jiang Wei santai.

Lu Xun tersenyum sambil menepuk punggung Jiang Wei dan menengok ke Xang Xiang, " Oh ya, Xiang, apa ayahmu tidak akan khawatir jika kamu main ke sini? Bukankah belakangan ini ayahmu sangat _over-protective_?"

" Tadi memang ayahku sempat menelepon dan aku berbohong bahwa aku sedang ada rapat di kelas, hehe." Xiang duduk di lantai dan menyandarkan punggungnya di bingkai kasur Lu Xun. " Jadi mengapa kamu tidak masuk sekolah hari ini?"

" … " Lu Xun terdiam sejenak. Lu Xun turun dari kasurnya dan mengambil surat kabar dari laci meja di sebelah kasurnya. Ia membuka halaman utama dari surat kabar tersebut mengenai perempuan misterius yang dicium oleh anak pengusaha _Sapphire Phoenix_. " Sebenarnya… aku tak menyangka bahwa Cao Pi adalah anak pengusaha _Sapphire Phoenix_…"

" Oh, Cao Pi? Ia adalah kakak kelas kita, bukan?" Wei melihat ke arah surat kabar di tangan Xun, "Oh, ini rupanya berita yang tadi pagi ramai dibicarakan di kelas!"

" Itulah yang sebenarnya ingin aku bicarakan dengamu, Xun… Pakaian perempuan dalam surat kabar tersebut terlihat sangat familiar bagiku… Mungkinkah kemarin…"

Lu Xun menunduk, " Ya… orang yang dicium oleh Cao Pi itu… adalah aku yang sedang menyamar sebagai dirimu, Xiang…"

" APAAA?" Jiang Wei berteriak kaget, " Ba… Bagaimana bisa?"

" Kemarin aku menggantikan Xiang dalam pesta topeng… dan aku tidak menyangka kalau aku bertemu dengan Cao Pi. Aku sendiri memang tidak terlalu mengenal wajah kakak kelas, jadi aku tidak tahu kalau ia adalah kakak kelas kita dan juga anak pengusaha kaya. Tadinya kami hanya berbicara sebentar di balkon, tapi tiba-tiba ia menarikku untuk berdansa… dan pada akhir dansa tersebut ia…" wajah Lu Xun memerah.

" Wow… aku tak menyangka… Xun…" Jiang Wei sedikit menjauh dari Lu Xun.

" Tidak, aku tidak gay! Ia yang tiba-tiba menciumku, aku sendiri juga tidak tahu kalau itu akan terjadi!" Lu Xun menarik tangan Jiang Wei, " Aku takut jika semua orang berpikir begitu, makanya aku tidak berani untuk keluar dari rumah…"

" Oh, begitu rupanya…, " Xiang memegang punggung Lu Xun, " Maaf sudah melibatkanmu dalam masalah seperti ini. Tapi.. kurasa orang tidak mengenalimu sebagai orang dalam artikel tersebut karena pada saat itu kamu menggunakan make-up dan kostumku. Jiang Wei saja tidak menyadari identitas perempuan misterius itu sampai kamu memberitahukannya, bukan?"

Lu Xun merasa lega saat Jiang Wei mengangguk," Tenanglah, Xun, rahasiamu akan kami jaga. Cao Pi juga tidak akan mengenalimu dalam seragam sekolahmu seperti biasa!" Jiang Wei menepuk punggung Lu Xun.

" Oh ya, bagaimana dengan latihan drama Cinderella? Maaf hari ini aku tidak ke sekolah, aku tidak bisa membantu kalian dalam mengatur koreografi di panggung..." Lu Xun mengambil kue kering yang ada di mejanya dan memakannya.

" Latihan tadi tetap ada sih, tapi..." Xang Xiang menengok ke Lu Xun, " Aku masih belum bisa memerankan adegan dansa dengan sempurna, padahal pertunjukan tinggal 10 hari lagi..."

" Hmm, begitu rupanya... Besok ayo kita bicarakan bersama." Lu Xun menengok ke Jiang Wei, " Jiang Wei, bagaimana dengan kostum dan properti panggung? Apakah semua sudah beres?"

Jiang Wei mengangguk, " Properti panggung sudah selesai. Sound system juga sudah dikonfirmasi ulang. Kostum masih dalam proses _finishing_, jadi mungkin dalam waktu dekat sudah bisa dicoba." Jiang Wei melihat ke arah jam tangannya," Nampaknya sekarang aku harus segera pergi dari sini. Aku harus memberikan les privat kepada anak dari Liu Bei, yaitu Liu Chan…"

" Ah, enak sekali bisa bertemu dengan Tuan Liu Bei…" Xiang memegangi lengan Jiang Wei, " Aku jadi ingin ikut… "

" Xiang, jangan menambah masalah lagi. Nanti Jiang Wei juga terkena masalah gara-gara ulahmu." Lu Xun menarik Xiang, " Pulanglah, aku juga sudah harus bekerja sekarang." Lu Xun mendorong Xiang dan Jiang Wei keluar dari kamarnya.

Saat mereka sudah di lantai dasar, Lu Meng sedang membereskan rak berisi botol-botol. " Xun, apa kamu bisa membantuku hari ini?"

Lu Xun mengangguk dan tersenyum, " Tentu saja, Master!"

* * *

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat. _Swallow Tail_ yang buka dari pukul 6 sore hingga pukul 9 selalu rame dikunjungi oleh pengunjung dari berbagai kalangan, baik siswa sekolah yang baru menyelesaikan kursusnya, maupun para pekerja kantoran di daerah sekitar. Tepat pukul 10 saat cafe sudah kosong dan Lu Xun sudah selesai membereskan meja dan kursi, tiba-tiba Lu Meng mendatanginya.

" Xun, bisakah kamu mengantarkan kopi ini ke alamat ini?" tanya Lu Meng, " Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu, tapi aku bisa terlambat naik bis terakhir jika aku mengantar ini dahulu…"

Lu Xun menerima bungkusan di tangan Lu Meng, " Tidak masalah, Master, tapi tidak biasanya ada pesanan malam seperti ini, selain itu… sejak kapan cafe kita memiliki jasa pengantaran?"

" Pemesan yang kali ini spesial, Xun, aku tak bisa menolaknya… Ia adalah salah satu pemegang saham dari cafe ini…" jawab Lu Meng.

" Baiklah," Lu Xun mengangguk, " Aku akan mengantarkan pesanan ini… kelihatannya alamatnya tidak terlalu jauh dari sini, aku akan menyiapkan sepedaku."


	3. Chapter 3 - The Unhappy Prince

**Chapter 3 – The Unhappy Prince**

Malam itu hujan turun dengan kencangnya. Lu Xun kesal karena ia meninggalkan jas hujannya di kamarnya sehingga sekarang badannya basah. Setidaknya kopi yang harus diantarkannya sudah ia bungkus dengan kotak transaparan sehingga tidak basah. Jalan menuju rumah yang dituju juga menanjak sehingga membuat Lu Xun cukup kelawahan. Angin yang bertiup dengan kerasnya membuat Lu Xun semakin sulit dalam melewati jalan tersebut. Baru berjalan beberapa kilometer, tiba-tiba petir menyambar dengan kerasnya. Lu Xun segera menghentikan sepedanya dan menundukan badannya.

Tiba-tiba Lu Xun mendengar suara keras dari belakangnya. Rupanya pohon di belakang Lu Xun roboh sehingga menghalangi jalan. Lu Xun menyenderkan sepedanya ke pohon sebelum menuju ke arah batang pohon. Batang pohon tersebut sangat berat sehingga sulit bagi Lu Xun untuk memindahkannya. Tiba-tiba cahaya terang menyorot wajahnya. Cahaya tersebut berasal dari sebuah mobil sedan silver yang jalannya terhalang oleh batang pohon tersebut. Tak lama keluarlah seorang pria berbadan besar memakai kemeja hitam.

" Anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya pria tersebut.

" Ya, saya tidak apa-apa. Saya hendak memindahkan batang pohon ini sehingga tidak menghalangi jalan, tapi saya tidak kuat karena batang ini sangat berat."

" Baiklah akan saya bantu," kata pria tersebut sambil mendatangi Lu Xun,, " Nama saya Xiahou Yuan. Jarang ada anak muda yang peduli dengan pengendara lain seperti Anda."

" Nama saya Lu Xun. Jalan ini adalah satu-satunya jalan pulang saya, jadi jika batang pohon ini menghalangi jalan, maka bukan hanya anda saja yang terganggu, namun saya juga tidak bisa pulang."

Xiahou Yuan memegang batang pohon besar tersebut, " Ayo kita angkat sama-sama, satu... dua... tiga!" Walaupun sudah memakai kekuatan 2 orang, batang pohon itu masih belum bisa dipindahkan juga. Waktu terus berlalu namun usaha mereka masih sia-sia. " Tuan Muda pasti sangat marah jika begini..."

" Tuan muda?" tanya Lu Xun.

Belum sempat Xiahou Yuan menjelaskan, tiba-tiba seorang pria muda berambut hitam panjang keluar dari mobil. " Lama sekali! Kalau tidak cepat pulang bisa-bisa aku dihukum lagi oleh Sima Yi!"

" Maaf, tuan muda. Nampaknya kita tidak bisa melanjutkan perjalanan dengan menggunakan mobil karena batang pohon ini menghalangi jalan. " jawab Xiahou Yuan.

" Maksudmu aku harus pulang dengan jalan kaki? Di tengah hujan deras begini? Yang benar saja!" Cao Pi berteriak. " Lihat, baru sebentar saja bajuku sudah basah begini, bahkan tidak ada payung sama sekali di mobil."

" Tapi Tuan sendiri yang meminjamkan payung Tuan ke tunangan Tuan tadi sore." Jawab si sopir santai.

" Ah, sudahlah! Sekarang bagaimana kita bisa pulang kalau begini?" tanya Cao Pi.

" Mungkin lebih baik telepon mobil derek... Tapi jika menelepon semalam ini dan dalam keadaan seperti ini, aku tidak yakin mereka bisa melayani dengan cepat..." jawab Xiahou Yuan sambil melihat telepon genggamnya, " Dan di sini aku tidak menemukan sinyal... mungkin karena cuaca dan karena area di sini banyak pepohonan..."

Cao Pi menggeleng kepalanya, " Gawat, latihan untuk teater tadi saja sudah cukup memakan waktu... Ditambah kecelakaan seperti ini... Sinyal telepon juga tidak ada... Sima Yi pasti akan sangat marah..."

Lu Xun masih tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa yang berdiri di depannya karena hujan, tapi dia bisa mendengar pertengkaran di antara mereka berdua. " Maaf, jika kalian sedang terburu-buru... mungkin saya bisa membantu Tuan pulang dengan menggunakan sepeda saya selagi Pak Xiahou Yuan meminta bantuan dari tempat terdekat...?"

" Hm? Siapa kamu?" tanya Cao Pi.

" Nama saya Lu Xun. Saya hendak mengantarkan minuman yang dipesan di depan sana. Mungkin saya bisa membonceng Tuan selagi saya mengantar pesanan..."

" Baiklah." Cao Pi melompati batang pohon yang besar itu, " Ayo segera berangkat!"

Lu Xun mengambil sepedanya dan menggiringnya ke arah Cao Pi. Ketika mendekat, ia merasa familiar dengan laki-laki yang ada di depannya. " Cao Pi?" tanpa sadar ia mengucapkan nama itu.

" Hm?" Cao Pi mengamati Lu Xun," Apakah kita pernah kenal sebelumnya? Darimana kau tahu namaku?"

" Ah!" Lu Xun menutup mulutnya. Ia bersyukur karena Cao Pi tidak sadar siapa dirinya. " Saya adalah adik kelas Anda. Terkadang teman-teman saya sering membicarakan Anda."

Cao Pi mengamati muka Lu Xun, " Kamu terlihat familiar..."

Lu Xun segera memalingkan mukanya dan mengendarai sepedanya, " Tentu saja, kita kan satu sekolah sehingga tidak heran jika kita sering bertemu. Ayo naik! Jangan buang waktu lagi!"

" Baiklah!" Cao Pi duduk di belakang Lu Xun, " Aku akan memberi tahu jalannya."

* * *

Hujan masih turun dengan derasnya. Lu Xun tidak berani mengendarai sepedanya kencang-kencang karena ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas jalanan di depannya. Banyaknya lubang di jalan juga membuat perjalanan mereka tidak secepat yang diharapkan. Jalan yang menanjak dan angin yang kencang juga membuat Lu Xun tidak bisa mengayuh sepedanya dengan cepat.

Waktu berlalu, dan akhirnya sepeda mereka berhenti depan di sebuah rumah besar. Rumah itu terlihat sangat luas, mungkin besarnya mencapai 6x luas cafe di mana Lu Xun bekerja, di mana 2x luasnya adalah untuk kebun yang penuh dengan bunga dan pohon. Rumah itu memiliki 2 tingkat, dan dari tingkat 2 terlihat sebuah balkon yang luas. Nampaknya dari balkon itu bisa terlihat pemandangan indah dari kota di malam hari. Cao Pi turun dari sepeda Lu Xun dan berdiri tepat di depan gerbang pagarnya yang berwarna hitam dan berukuran besar.

" Ini rumahmu?" tanya Lu Xun.

Cao Pi mengangguk. Ia melihat jam tangannya dan mengembuskan nafas panjang.

" Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Lu Xun.

Cao Pi terdiam sambil memandang Lu Xun. " Ngomong-ngomong ke mana kamu akan mengantarkan pesanan itu?"

" Oh, alamat itu..." Lu Xun mengambil kertas bertulisan alamatnya dan melihatnya. " Hmm... kelihatannya pesanan ini diantarkan untuk rumahmu..." Lu Xun menyandarkan sepedanya ke tembok, mengambil bungkusan di sepedanya dan menyerahkannya kepada Cao Pi.

" Antar ke dalam ya!" Cao Pi mengambil kunci dari kantongnya dan membuka gerbangnya.

" Hah?"

" Dompetku tertinggal di mobil. Aku tidak bisa membayar pesanan itu..."

Cao Pi membuka pintu depan rumahnya. Saat masuk Cao Pi langsung disambut oleh 6 orang pelayan berpenampilan rapi yang berdiri di kanan dan kirinya, 3 pelayan laki-laki di kiri dan 3 pelayan perempuan di kanan. Ruang tengah yang luas dengan lampu kristal besar di atasnya, lantai marmer berwarna orange yang mengkilap, dan dua tangga yang saling berhadapan di ujung depan. Rumah milik Cao Pi jauh lebih besar dan mewah daripada rumahnya dahulu.

Di tengah ruang tamu seorang pria berambut panjang hitam lurus dan bermata sipit membungkukan badannya, kemudian menatap Cao Pi sambil tersenyum. Senyumannya justru membuat Lu Xun merasa tidak nyaman dan sedikit takut untuk menatapnya lama-lama. Bajunya yang berwarna biru keunguan dan kipasnya yang berwarna hitam menandakan bahwa ia berbeda dengan pelayan lain yang ditemuinya di pintu depan, " Tuan Cao Pi... jika saya tidak salah ingat, saya sudah mengingatkan jam berapa seharusnya Anda pulang..."

Cao Pi melihat jam tangannya, " Ya, ini sudah jam 11 malam, Sima Yi..." katanya dengan nada kesal.

" Anda telat 2 jam dari jam Anda seharusnya... Maka dengan sangat menyesal saya harus mengurangi waktu istirahat Anda besok, dan saya akan menambahkan pekerjaan yang harus Anda kerjakan..."

" Dengarkan dahulu alasanku, Sima Yi. Tadi aku terhalang hujan deras dan lagi jalanku untuk pulang terhalang oleh batang pohon yang roboh. Aku tidak terima jika aku harus dihukum karena kecelakaan yang bukan kesalahanku." Cao Pi mengelak.

Sima Yi tertawa, " Brilian sekali cerita yang kau karang... Apapun alasanmu, aku akan tetap menghukummu..."

" Tidak!" Lu Xun mendadak berteriak dan maju menghadap Sima Yi, " Cao Pi tidak berbohong, Tuan! Lihat pakaian dan rambutnya, basah kuyup seperti hamba. Tuan juga bisa mengecek keluar untuk memastikan bahwa mobil Cao Pi tidak bisa kembali ke sini. Atau akan lebih bijak jika Tuan menelepon Tuan Xiahou Yuan untuk memastikan keadaan mobilnya sekarang. Anda tidak boleh menghukum orang jika Anda tidak berusaha mencari tahu dahulu kebenarannya! Pada kenyataannya, daritadi Anda juga tidak coba menghubungi baik Cao Pi maupun Xiahou Yuan bukan? Selain itu, lihat keadaan Cao Pi sekarang. Pakaian, tubuh, dan rambutnya basah semua. Sebagai pelayan seharusnya Anda lebih memikirkan kesehatannya daripada memarahinya karena pulang terlambat!"

Sima Yi agak mundur melihat Lu Xun yang berapi-api memarahinya. Ia melihat keadaan Cao Pi dan menyuruh pelayannya untuk memeriksa gerbang depan. Tak lama pelayan tersebut kembali dan mengabarkan hal yang sama dengan yang dikatakan oleh Lu Xun. Sima Yi mendekati Lu Xun sambil menyeringai, kemudian ia memegang dagu Lu Xun dan mengangkat wajahnya. " Menarik... siapa kau?"

" Nama hamba Lu Xun..." Lu Xun menatap muka Sima Yi dalam-dalam, " Aku ke sini untuk mengantarkan kopi pesanan Anda..."

" Ah... Aku suka dengan matamu yang berapi-api..." Sima Yi mengambil kopi di tangan Lu Xun, mengambil uang di kantongnya, dan menyelipkannya di kantong celana Lu Xun, " Baikah... aku tidak akan mengurangi jam istirahat Cao Pi untuk sekarang, namun tambahan pekerjaan akan tetap ada... Pelayan, tolong siapkan air panas dan pakaian ganti untuk Tuan Cao Pi!" Sima Yi tersenyum sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan kipasnya. Perlahan ia berjalan mendekati Cao Pi dan berbisik, " Kau beruntung menemukan orang seperti dia, Tuan Muda... Jika Anda sudah bosan, saya akan menerima anak ini dengan sengan hati..." Ia membalik badannya dan pergi ke kamarnya. Cao Pi menatap kepergian Sima Yi dengan wajah marah.

Lu Xun memandang Cao Pi, " Maaf aku malah jadi mengatakan hal yang tidak semestinya. Urusanku sudah selesai, saya mohon pamit...'

" Tunggu!" Cao Pi menarik tangan Lu Xun.

" Ada apa...?" Lu Xun memandang Cao Pi dengan heran.

" Pelayan, siapkan juga pakaian ganti untuknya dan air panas untuk dia mandi. Rapikan juga kamar tamu sehingga bisa ia pakai!" Cao Pi berteriak.

" Tunggu, tidak perlu repot seperti itu..." kata Lu Xun, " Aku akan segera pulang..."

" Dalam keadaan badai seperti ini? Bisa-bisa pohon lainnya tumbang di atas kepalamu tahu! Selain itu, jalanmu pulang terhalang oleh pohon tadi bukan? Mungkin baru besok pagi pohon tersebut bisa disingkirkan." Cao Pi menarik paksa tangan Lu Xun untuk naik ke kamarnya.

" ..." Lu Xun terdiam, " Baiklah... terima kasih banyak atas kebaikan Anda..."

" Tuan," tiba-tiba seorang pelayan mendatangi Cao Pi ," Untuk sementara kamar tamu tidak bisa dipakai karena atapnya bocor..."

" Bawa kasur cadangan ke kamarku!" kata Cao Pi.

" Kita... sekamar...? Apakah tidak apa-apa...?" Lu Xun bertanya, " Aku hanyalah seorang pelayan di cafe, sementara Anda adalah anak pengusaha..."

" Aku tidak peduli!" jawab Cao Pi cuek, " Turuti kata-kataku, atau kau akan menyesal!"

" Ba... baiklah... Tuan Cao Pi..." Lu Xun hanya bisa mengikuti kata-kata Cao Pi.


	4. Chapter 4 - His Lullaby

**Chapter 4 – His Lullaby**

Kamar Cao Pi terletak di lantai 2. Berbeda dengan lantai 1 yang lebih luas dan lapang, ruangan di lantai 2 banyak memiliki lorong sehingga Lu Xun cukup kesulitan untuk menghafalkan letak kamar Cao Pi. Di tembok tiap lorong memakai wallpaper berwarna krem keemasan dan dihiasi dengan hiasan berbentuk burung phoenix. Beberapa pajangan di meja dan rak juga kebanyakan berbentuk burung phoenix dan berwarna biru. Tak lama mereka sampai di depan kamar Cao Pi. Kamar Cao Pi memiliki pintu berwarna putih dan gagang pintu berwarna emas. 2 orang pelayan perempuan sudah menunggu di depan pintu sambil membawakan handuk dan pakaian ganti. Pelayan yang berambut hitam pendek memberikan handuk dan pakaian kepada Cao Pi, sementara yang berambut hitam panjang mendatangi Lu Xun. Wajah pelayan perempuan itu sangat manis, dan 2 kondean kecil di bagian atas rambutnya yang lurus bagaikan sutera hitam membuatnya semakin terlihat manis.

" Biarkan saya mengantarkan Anda..." kata perempuan itu sambil tersenyum manis. Sesaat Lu Xun melihat perempuan itu melirik ke arah Cao Pi sambil sedikit tersipu.

" Ah... iya..." Lu Xun menerima handuk dan pakaian gantinya, lalu mengikuti ke arah perempuan itu membawanya.

Perempuan itu berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan berpintu krem. " Silakan nikmati waktu Anda... Jika ada keperluan, silakan memanggil saya..."

" Tunggu! Namamu... siapa?"

" Ah! maaf saya lupa memperkenalkan diri. " perempuan itu bergegas lari kembali dan membungkukan badannya, " Yiping..."

" Yiping... rasanya aku pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya... dan wajahmu terlihat familiar... entah di mana aku melihatnya..."

" Benarkah? Mungkin Anda pernah memiliki orang yang mirip dengan saya..."

" Mungkin," Lu Xun tersenyum, " Namaku Lu Xun. Jangan berlaku formal begitu, saya hanyalah pengantar kopi untuk rumah ini saja kok. Tapi entah kenapa Cao Pi menyuruhku menginap di sini... Yah keadaan di luar juga sedang badai sih..."

" Hihi," Yiping menyembunyikan tawanya dengan tangannya, " Saat ini saya adalah seorang pelayan, dan Anda adalah tamu dari Tuan Cao Pi... Saya akan menunggu Tuan di sini, silakan Anda nikmati waktu Anda..."

* * *

Saat menapakan kakinya di kamar mandi, Lu Xun terkejut hingga menjatuhkan handuk dari tangannya. Kamar mandi Cao Pi sangat luas, bahkan lebih luas dari kamar tidurnya di cafe Swallow Tail. Lantai dan dindingnya berwarna putih bersih. Meja dan wastafelnya terbuat dari marmer putih mengkilap dengan keran berwarna perak. Kaca yang menempel di depan wastafelnya sangat besar, memenuhi tembok di sebelah kanannya. Di sebelah kirinya terdapat _bath tub_ yang sudah terisi air hangat. Dari air hangat tersebut tercium wangi rosemary yang menyegarkan. Wangi ini mengingatkannya pada keadaannya dulu sebelum segalanya terjadi. Wangi itu adalah wangi favorit kakeknya. Wangi ini selalu ada di kamar kakeknya tempat Lu Xun tidur.

Lu Xun dulu dibesarkan oleh kakeknya yang kaya raya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada ayah dan ibunya. Setiap keluarganya selalu diam setiap ia menanyakan alasan ia tidak bisa bersama dengan ayah maupun ibunya. Saat kakeknya meninggal, terjadilah perebutan harta warisan antara anak-anaknya. Lu Xun yang tidak memiliki ayah tidak berdaya menghadapi paman dan bibinya yang haus akan kekayaan. Melihat keadaan Lu Xun, Sun Jian; sahabat ayah Lu Xun; sempat mengangkatnya menjadi anak angkat, namun Sun Quan kurang menyukai Lu Xun sehingga akhirnya Lu Xun memutuskan untuk tinggal di cafe milik Lu Meng.

Lu Xun menghela nafas panjang sambil berendam. Wangi rosemary ini membuatnya bernostalgia dengan memori bahagianya bersama dengan kakeknya. Tanpa ia sadar ia sudah berendam cukup lama.

* * *

Seusai mandi, Lu Xun keluar dari kamar mandi menggunakan piyama milik Cao Pi. Piyama tersebut berwarna hijau teal dengan bahan sutera dengan aksen garis keemasan di ujung lengan dan celananya. Pakaian ini terasa agak kebesaran untuknya, baik bagian panjang lengannya maupun panjang celananya, namun jauh lebih baik daripada mengenakan pakaiannya yang sudah basah total. Piyama yang kebesaran itu juga membuat bagian leher dan tulang selangkanya terekspos, namun ia tidak terlalu memperdulikan hal itu. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya untuk mencari Yiping, namun ia tidak menemukan siapapun. Mungkin Yiping harus mengerjakan hal lain atau mungkin juga ia telah tidur, mengingat ini sudah tengah malam. Lu Xun mencoba mengingat-ngingat jalan ke kamar Cao Pi sambil mencoba menyelusuri lorong yang berliku dan banyak belokan. Akhirnya ia sampai di depan pintu berwarna putih dan bergagang perak.

Lu Xun mengetuk pintu dengan hati-hati, " Tuan Cao Pi...?" Tidak seorang pun meresponnya. " Mungkin ia masih mandi..." pikir Lu Xun. Ia mencoba mendorong pintu tersebut dan ternyata pintu tersebut tidak terkunci. Ruangan tersebut sangat gelap, hanya terlihat penerangan dari lampu yang menyala di sebuah meja kerja. Banyak terdapat rak buku dengan buku tebal yang nampaknya berasal dari luar negeri. Lu Xun memasuki ruangan itu dengan hati-hati. Ia berusaha mencari saklar lampu di dinding, namun tiba-tiba kakinya tersandung oleh sebuah buku tebal di lantai. Dengan agak kesal ia memungut buku yang membuatnya tersandung. Ia melihat buku yang terbuka tersebut dan menemukan sebuah foto di dalamnya. Lu Xun mencoba mendekat ke arah lampu. Tulisan di buku itu nampak seperti tulisan tangan. Lu Xun melihat foto yang terselip tadi. Foto itu berwarna hitam putih dan wajah orang di dalam foto itu... mirip dengan wajahnya.

" Perlu bantuan, Lu Xun?"

Lu Xun kembali dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Sima Yi di belakangnya. Lu Xun segera memasukan foto tersebut ke dalam buku kembali dan menutupnya. Tangan Sima Yi segera memegang erat tangan Lu Xun yang memegang buku itu.

" Izinkan aku mengembalikan buku ini ke tempatnya..."

" Bolehkah aku membacanya sebentar?"

" Tidak!" jawabnya tegas. Sima Yi kembali tersenyum dengan senyumannya yang mengerikan," Ini sudah tengah malam, sebaiknya Anda kembali ke ruangan Anda untuk tidur..."

" ..." Lu Xun kehabisan kata-kata. " Baiklah..." Lu Xun melepaskan buku itu dari tangannya. Ia mencoba menghafalkan warna buku dan letaknya tanpa sepengetahuan Sima Yi.

" Biarkan aku mengantarmu ke kamarmu..."

Entah kenapa Lu Xun merasa tidak nyaman dengan keberadaan Sima Yi. Namun ia juga tidak mengetahui letak kamar Cao Pi. Lu Xun mengangguk.

Sima Yi tersenyum puas. " Baik... ikuti saya..."

Lorong kini nampak lebih gelap dari sebelumnya karena sebagian besar lampu sudah dimatikan. Lu Xun berusaha menjaga jarak dari Sima Yi. Apa yang ada di foto tersebut masih ada dalam pikirannya.

" Ada apa, Lu Xun?"

Lu Xun menggeleng, " Tidak..."

" Tertarik untuk bekerja di sini?"

" Hah?" Lu Xun menghentikan langkahnya.

Sima Yi membalik badannya dan mendatangi Lu Xun. Lu Xun yang merasa takut terus melangkahkan kakinya ke belakang, hingga akhirnya ia terpojok di tembok. " Rumah ini mampu membayarmu jauh lebih besar daripada bekerja di cafe seperti sekarang..." Sima Yi mengangkat dagu Lu Xun dan membuat Lu Xun menatap matanya, " Mata yang indah... mengingatkanku pada seseorang yang dulu kukenal dengan matanya berwarna indah keemasan... Sayang jika semangat yang terpancar dari mata yang bercahaya seperti api ini hanya digunakan sebagai pelayan toko..."

Tiba-tiba Yiping berlari menghampiri Lu Xun, " Tuan Lu Xun, saya mencari Anda daritadi. Telepon genggam Anda tertinggal di kamar mandi!"

Sima Yi segera menarik tangannya dari Lu Xun.

" Tuan Lu Xun, maafkan saya tadi menerima telepon sebentar dari keluarga saya, sehingga saya meninggalkan Anda sebentar..." Yiping membungkukan badannya berkali-kali.

" Tidak apa..." Lu Xun segera menghampiri Yiping, sekaligus menjauh dari Sima Yi.

" Yiping, lain kali non-aktifkan hapemu saat bekerja! Aku tidak mau hal ini terjadi lagi!" kata Sima Yi.

" Maafkan saya, Tuan Sima Yi!" Yiping membungkukan badannya semakin rendah. " Saya akan segera mengantarkan Tuan Lu Xun ke kamarnya..."

Sima Yi berpapasan dengan Lu Xun dan berbisik, " Pikirkanlah perkataanku..." Sima Yi berjalan ke arah kamarnya sendiri.

" Er... apakah saya mengganggu pembicaraan kalian...?" tanya Yiping bingung.

Lu Xun menggeleng, " Tidak, justru aku merasa sangat tertolong..."

Yiping melihat Lu Xun dengan heran. " Baiklah, mari ikuti saya..."

" Nampaknya Sima Yi berbeda dengan pelayan lainnya...," ujar Lu Xun.

" Dia bukan pelayan, Tuan! Ia adalah orang kepercayaan Tuan Cao Cao, khususnya dalam mengurus keadaan rumah dan keuangan. Ia juga dipercayakan Tuan Cao Cao untuk mengurus Tuan Cao Pi..."

" Wow... semacam butler rupanya... Tunggu, bahkan untuk mengurus anaknya dipercayakan kepada butler?"

Yiping mengecilkan suaranya, " Ibu Tuan Cao Pi sudah meninggal saat ia masih kecil, Tuan... "

" Ah, begitu rupanya... Oh ya, bolehkah aku ke perpustakaan sebentar, saya ingin membaca sesuatu sebelum tidur..."

" Maaf, saya tidak membawa kunci untuk ruangan tersebut. Ruangan itu biasanya dikunci oleh Tuan Sima Yi, hanya Tuan Cao Cao dan Sima Yi yang masuk ke sana..." Yiping menghentikan langkahnya, " Sekarang kita sudah sampai di depan kamar Tuan Cao Pi..."

" Terima kasih sudah mengantar..." Lu Xun memunduk untuk berterima kasih.

Yiping tersenyum manis, " Ini pertama kalinya Cao Pi membawa temannya ke sini. Terima kasih sudah menjadi teman baginya..."

" Tidak, nampaknya kamu salah menangkap... aku hanyalah mengantar kopi saja, namun malah terkurung di sini..."

Yiping menggeleng, " Pasti Tuan Cao Pi tertarik padamu... ia bahkan mengajakmu untuk sekamar dengannya. Aku yakin kamu bisa menjadi temannya suatu saat. Ah, hari sudah sangat malam. Saya permisi dulu..." Yiping kembali membungkukan kepalanya dan meninggalkan Lu Xun.

" Tertarik...?" Lu Xun tersipu malu. Tapi saat ia mengingat kejadian kemarin, ia kembali kesal. Ia harus sangat berhati-hati hari ini.

Lu Xun masuk ke kamar Cao Pi. Kamar Cao Pi didominasi oleh warna putih dengan style Eropa, tembok yang putih, kursi yang putih, sofa yang putih, lemari putih dengan aksen keemasan. Kamar Cao Pi memiliki banyak jendela besar di sepanjang temboknya yang menghadap ke luar. Hanya gorden dan bed-cover pada kasur Cao Pi yang berwarna biru tua.

Lu Xun melihat sekelilingnya dan menemukan Cao Pi sudah tertidur sambil tetap menggunakan seragam sekolahnya di kasurnya yang besar. Lu Xun tersenyum dan mendatangi Cao Pi. " Ia pasti merasa sangat lelah..." pikir Lu Xun. Lu Xun mengendorkan dasi Cao Pi dan melepaskan beberapa kancing kemejanya supaya ia semakin nyaman dalam tidurnya, kemudian Lu Xun menyelimutinya. Saat hendak mematikan lampunya tiba-tiba tangan Cao Pi memegang tangan Lu Xun.

" Ah, maaf, apakah aku membangunkanmu?" Lu Xun menengok ke arah Cao Pi. Lu Xun melihat bahwa mata Cao Pi masih tertutup. Lu Xun mencoba melepaskan tangannya, tapi genggaman Cao Pi cukup kuat di tangannya. Lu Xun yang sudah sangat lelah memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya dan tidur di samping Cao Pi.


	5. Chapter 5 - Dance of the Knights

Notes : Saya baru ingat kalau gambar yang ada pada cover cerita adalah dari White Magnolia dari .

**Chapter 5 – Dance of the Knights**

" Lu Xun!" suara Jiang Wei membangunkan Lu Xun dari tidurnya.

Lu Xun membuka matanya dan melihat ke sekelilingnya. Murid-murid telah meninggalkan kelas dan kelas telah menjadi kosong. " Ah, pelajaran sejarah sudah selesai?"

Jiang Wei menghembuskan nafas panjang dan menggeleng kepalanya, " Bukan hanya pelajaran sejarah, lebih tepatnya kelas sudah selesai dan sekarang adalah jam pulang..."

Lu Xun melihat jam tangannya, " He? Sudah sesore ini?"

Jiang Wei menyilangkan tangannya dan menatap Lu Xun, " Tidak biasanya kamu tertidur dalam pelajaran seperti ini... Kamu baik-baik saja?"

Lu Xun menghela nafas, " Ya... tadi malam terjadi banyak hal... dan aku cukup lelah..."

" Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Jiang Wei.

" Mmmm... semalam Master Lu Meng memintaku mengantar pesanan di malam hari... dan karena badai yang terjadi akhirnya aku menginap di rumah itu... Tadi pagi aku segera kembali ke rumah menggunakan sepeda dan segera berangkat ke sekolah... "

" Wow... aku baru tahu kalau cafe _Swallow Tail_ memiliki jasa pengantaran..."

Lu Xun menggeleng, " Sebenarnya sih tidak, tapi karena yang memesan adalah salah satu pemegang saham besar di cafe ini, akhirnya aku mengantarkannya..."

Jiang Wei tersenyum, " Bekerja sambilan memang melelahkan ya... aku juga terkadang mengalami kesulitan dalam mengajarkan Liu Chan... Oh ya, murid-murid lain menunggu di ruang aula untuk berlatih adegan menari, ayo kita segera ke sana!"

" Oh ya, hari ini ada latihan lagi... ayo kita segera ke sana!"

* * *

Sesampainya di ruang aula, Lu Xun dan Jiang Wei melihat para murid kelasnya sedang berlatih menari secara berpasangan. Adegan yang sedang dilatih saat itu adalah adegan pesta dansa Cinderella. Zhou Yu sebagai sutradara membantu mengarahkan gerakan dari pemain lainnya, sementara Zhong Hui yang terpilih memerankan pangeran, duduk dengan tangan bersilang sambil menggoyangkan kakinya yang disilangkan.

" Kamu tidak ikut berlatih?" tanya Jiang Wei sambil duduk di samping Zhong Hui.

Zhong Hui membuka matanya dan melirik ke arah Jiang Wei, " Xang Xiang tidak masuk... aku tidak bisa berlatih tanpa pasangan berlatih..."

Lu Xun melihat ke sekelilingnya, " Iya sih, aku juga tidak melihatnya sejak pagi tadi..."

" Zhong Hui, sudah seberapa jauh kamu hafal koreografinya?" tanya Jiang Wei.

" Hmm..." Zhong Hui menegakan punggungnya, " Jujur aku masih belum hafal benar sih gerakannya... "

" Bagaimana jika kamu berlatih saja dengan Lu Xun?" tanya Jiang Wei, " Lu Xun adalah bagian dari salah satu anggota pembuat koreografi panggung, jadi ia pasti hafal gerakan Cinderella, ya kan, Lu Xun?"

" Err... iya sih... aku hafal gerakan tarian Cinderella..." jawab Lu Xun.

" Berlatihlah dulu dengan Zhong Hui, Lu Xun!" Jiang Wei berdiri dan menepuk punggung Lu Xun, " Aku akan mengurus beberapa hal perizinan dahulu dengan Zhou Yu."

" Kau menjadi Cinderella?" Zhong Hui yang duduk memandang Lu Xun dengan malas.

" Ya...?" Lu Xun memandang dengan heran.

Zhong Hui kembali menutup matanya dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi, " Aku tidak suka..."

" He...? Kenapa...?"

Zhong Hui menatap ke arah Jiang Wei yang sedang berdiskusi dengan Zhou Yu sambil memegang map di tangannya. "Bukan urusanmu..."

" Ayolah Zhong Hui, kita tidak punya waktu lagi. Aku tidak tahu alasan kau kurang menyukaiku, tapi aku hanya akan menggantikan peran Xang Xiang untuk sementara waktu sampai Xang Xiang sembuh... Jangan sampai latihan ini tertunda hanya karena rasa tidak sukamu kepadaku, kasihan Jiang Wei dan murid lainnya yang sudah berusaha untuk meminta izin latihan hari ini..." jawab Lu Xun.

Zhong Hui terdiam sejenak. " Baiklah..." Zhong Hui berdiri dan menarik tangan Lu Xun hingga Lu Xun berdiri di depannya. Zhong Hui menggenggam tangan kanan Lu Xun dan tangan kirinya menarik pinggang Lu Xun. " Ayo cepat mulai... aku malas menghabiskan banyak waktu bersamamu..."

Lu Xun menatap Zhong Hui dengan tajam sambil tersenyum, " Bagus!" Lu Xun menggenggam erat tangan Zhong Hui, " Kuharap kau juga bisa mempelajari gerakan tarian yang aku lakukan dengan baik..."

* * *

Tanpa disadari waktu berjalan dengan cepat dan matahari mulai terbenam. Zhong Hui memang cukup bagus dan daya tangkapnya harus diakui sangat baik, jauh lebih baik daripada pada saat ia mengajarkan Cao Pi dulu, hanya saja Lu Xun masih merasa ada yang kurang dari adegan tersebut. Sambil menyeka keringatnya, Lu Xun memandang ke sekelilingnya. Ruang aula nampak sepi karena kebanyakan murid sudah pulang. Lu Xun langsung panik saat melihat bahwa langit sudah menjadi merah karena ia harus segera membantu Lu Meng membereskan cafe. Lu Xun melepaskan tangannya dari Zhong Hui dan melihat ke jam tangannya, " Maaf, sudah saatnya aku pulang..."

" Tunggu, Lu Xun! Aku masih belum hafal beberapa gerakan dalam tarian ini!" kata Zhong Hui mengejar.

" Maaf... besok kita akan kembali berlatih... Aku harus segera pulang, maaf..." Lu Xun membungkukan badannya, mengambil tasnya dan segera berlari keluar ruangan.

" Tunggu, Lu Xun!" teriak Jiang Wei mengejar, " Tadi Cao Pi dari kelas 2 mendatangi ruang aula dan mencarimu... Ia bilang kau meninggalkan sesuatu di rumahnya dan ia ingin mengembalikannya..."

" Cao Pi...?" Lu Xun menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikan badannya.

Jiang Wei mengangguk dan mendatangi Lu Xun sambil memandangnya dengan serius, " Jadi... kamu mendatangi rumah dari orang yang menciummu...?"

" Bukan begitu!" Lu Xun menggeleng dan memegang bahu Jiang Wei, " Salah satu anggota rumahnya memesan kopi dan aku tidak tahu kalau itu adalah rumahnya..."

" Hmm..."

" Percayalah Jiang Wei, kemarin tidak terjadi apa-apa..."

Jiang Wei tersenyum, " Ia bilang ia akan menunggumu di ruang kelasnya, letaknya tepat di atas kelas kita, sebaiknya kau segera menemuinya..."

" Baik! Aku akan segera menemuinya!"

" Tunggu, Lu Xun... kau menyukai kepada Cao Pi..?" tanya Jiang Wei.

" Hah? Ayolah Jiang Wei, berhentilah menggodaku... bagaimana mungkin aku jatuh cinta kepada seorang pria?"

Jiang Wei menganggukan kepalanya, " Iya... hanya untuk berjaga saja, sebaiknya jangan sampai kau suka kepadanya sebab ia sudah memiliki tunangan... dan tunangannya bukanlah orang biasa... kamu akan mengalami kesulitan jika harus berurusan dengannya..."

Lu Xun memandang Jiang Wei sambil tersenyum, " Tenang saja, aku tidak akan sebodoh dan segila itu... Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana menurutmu latihan tadi?"

" Hmm... gerakan kalian sudah bagus sih, tapi... entah kenapa aku merasa ada yang kurang... khususnya dari Zhong Hui..." jawab Jiang Wei.

" Apa yang kurang dari gerakanku?" Tiba-tiba Zhong Hui berteriak dari belakang Jiang Wei.

" Zhong Hui? Sejak kapan..."

" Beritahu aku, Jiang Wei!" Zhong Hui memegang bahu Jiang Wei. " Apa yang kurang dari gerakanku?"

Jiang Wei melangkah mundur, " Hmm... bukan gerakanmu sih yang bermasalah... tapi... apa ya... Ah! Emosi dari diri kalian kurang terasa! Makanya adegan tadi terasa biasa saja..."

" Emosi...?" tanya Zhong Hui.

" Iya, jadi seharusnya pada adegan itu pangeran dan Cinderella saling jatuh cinta... Makanya dialog dari adegan tadi tidak banyak, karena fokus utamanya lebih ke gerakan dan expresi kalian..."

" Jadi... apa yang harus kulakukan..." tanya Zhong Hui.

Jiang Wei tersenyum, " Tanyakan kepada Lu Xun... tadi expresi yang ia berikan cukup bagus..."

" Ah...? Aku...?" wajah Lu Xun memerah. Pada saat berlatih tadi, memori saat ia menari bersama Cao Pi terbayang di benaknya. Jadi... maksud Jiang Wei, wajahnya saat mengingat Cao Pi seperi ekspesi Cinderella saat berdansa dengan pangeran...?

"Oh ya, nampaknya aku harus segera mengajar Liu Chan... Aku pamit dulu ya!" Jiang Wei berlari meninggalkan keduanya.

Zhong Hui memandang Lu Xun dengan kesal, " Besok kita berlatih lagi! Jangan terlambat lagi!" Zhong Hui segera membalik badannya dan meninggalkan Lu Xun.

Lu Xun menggeleng kepalanya sambil mengangkat bahunya melihat kelakuan Zhong Hui. Lu Xun melihat jamnya dan segera menaiki tangga. Koridor sekolah sudah sepi saat itu karena tepat 1 jam lagi, pintu sekolah akan dikunci. Tiba-tiba Lu Xun mendengar suara musik. Lantunan musik itu adalah lantunan karya Prokofiev. Lu Xun mengikuti asal musik itu. Musik itu membawanya ke arah sebuah ruang kelas. Lu Xun melirik ke dalamnya dan melihat seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam sedang berlatih seorang diri di dalam kelas. Lu Xun terkesima dan tidak bergerak. Gerakan Cao Pi memang jauh dari sempurna, tapi entah kenapa ia tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Cao Pi. Tanpa disadari, musik sudah selesai.

" Lu Xun...?" Cao Pi memandang ke arahnya.

" Ah..." Lu Xun baru tersadar, " Ya... kau tadi memanggilku...?"

" Oh ya, " Cao Pi segera membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel, " Ini!"

Lu Xun meraih ponsel tersebut, " Terima kasih, Cao Pi! Bahkan aku tidak sadar kalau ponselku tertinggal..."

" Kenapa kau buru-buru berangkat sebelum aku bangun?"

" Maaf, tadi pagi aku harus segera pulang sebab aku harus membukakan pintu cafe untuk Master Lu Meng, pemilik cafe tempat aku tinggal..."

Cao Pi duduk di atas meja sambil menyeka keringatnya, " Cafe?"

" Ya... aku tinggal dan bekerja sambilan di cafe tersebut... Master Lu Meng sangat baik karena ia mau mengizinkanku tinggal di cafenya..."

" ... "

" Oh ya, tadi kamu berlatih adegan Romeo bertemu dan berdansa dengan Juliet?" tanya Lu Xun yang langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan.

" Wow, dari mana kamu tahu?"

" Lagu yang tadi menjadi background... itu adalah lagu _Dance of the Knights_... adegan yang menunjukan keanggunan keluarga Capulet, keelokan Juliet, dan adegan di mana Juliet bertemu dengan Romeo..."

Cao Pi tersenyum sambil menegak minuman dari botol di tangannya, " Ya, kau benar... Kamu banyak tahu rupanya..."

" Kebetulan aku berasal dari klub teater dan juga dulu aku sering menonton drama bersama dengan kakekku... Aku juga dulu sempat mendapat didikan teater dari kakekku... Memang beberapa gerakan tadi masih ada yang belum benar, tapi kamu memerankan Romeo dengan sangat baik..."

" Mm...? Gerakan yang belum benar...?" Cao Pi menaruh minumannya di meja.

" Iya... misalnya pada saat gerakan ini..." Lu Xun memperagakan gerakan tariannya, " Kamu seharusnya memperluas langkah kakimu sehingga bisa berputar dengan lebih mudah..."

Cao Pi meniru yang diajarkan Lu Xun, " Begini...?"

" Bukan...," Lu Xun memegang tangan Cao Pi dan membimbing Cao Pi untuk gerakan demi gerakan, hingga suatu saat Cao Pi berhenti.

" Ada apa...?" Tiba-tiba Lu Xun merasakan tangan Cao Pi memeluknya, " Cao Pi...?"

Cao Pi berbisik di telinga Lu Xun, " Kamu membuatku teringat akan perempuan yang kutemui pada suatu pesta... Ia sangat menarik dan tarianya sangat indah... aku yang tak bisa menari akhirnya jadi bisa menari dengan baik di depan orang banyak... sayang, sebelum aku tahu namanya, ia menghilang dari hadapanku... Pada saat menarikan adegan tadi... aku teringat akan dirinya... Andai saja aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi..."

" Lepaskan!" Lu Xun mendorong Cao Pi sekuat tenaga. Cao Pi malah kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh di depannya. Lu Xun yang heran mendatanginya dan memegang dahinya, " Cao Pi...? Kamu demam!"

Tiba-tiba lampu di kelas padam. Nampaknya sekolah akan segera dikunci. Lu Xun segera menggendong Cao Pi di bahunya dan berlari keluar dari sekolah sambil membawa tasnya dan tas Cao Pi. Lu Xun mencoba mencari ponsel Cao Pi di tasnya, namun tidak menemukannya.

Lu Xun memandang ke arah sepedanya, " Mungkin sebaiknya aku mengantarkannya ke rumahnya..."


	6. Chapter 6 - Caramel Kiss

**Chapter 6 – Caramel Kiss **

Hari sudah malam, bulan juga sudah muncul menyambut gelapnya malam. Dengan diterangi cahaya dari lampu dan dan cahaya bintang, Lu Xun mengayuh sepedanya sekuat tenaga. Untuk mempersingkat jalan, Lu Xun melewati jalan kecil dan cukup berlumpur. Lu Xun tidak memperdulikan sepatu dan celananya jadi berlumuran dengan lumpur, yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah untuk segera sampai di rumah Cao Pi. Setelah mengayuh sepedanya selama 45 menit akhirnya Lu Xun sampai di rumah Cao Pi.

Lu Xun yang bermandi keringat segera memencet bel di gerbang depan rumah Cao Pi. Tak lama Guan Yinping dengan seragam pelayannya keluar membukakan pintu.

" Tuan Cao Pi? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Guan Yinping panik melihat Cao Pi.

" Yinping, tolong panggilkan Tuan Sima Yi dan pelayan lainnya untuk merawat Cao Pi... tiba-tiba Cao Pi pingsan di sekolah..." Lu Xun menjawab dengan nafasnya yang masih tersendat-sendat.

Yinping menundukan badannya, " Maaf, tapi Tuan Cao Cao membawa Tuan Sima Yi dan para pelayan untuk membantunya mempersiapkan acara besar. Saat ini hanya ada aku dan tuan Xiahou Yuan saja..."

" Wah.." Lu Xun terdiam sejenak dan berpikir, " Kalau begitu tolong sampaikan kepada Xiahou Yuan agar segera memanggil dokter, aku akan membantu membawa Cao Pi ke kamarnya, setelah itu tolong bawakan sebaskom air dingin dan pakaian ganti untuknya..."

" Baik!" Yinping segera berlari ke dalam rumah.

* * *

Sesampainya di kamar Cao Pi, Lu Xun segera membaringkan Cao Pi di ranjangnya. Yinping segera membawakan sebaskom air dingin dengan kompres serta pakaian ganti menyerahkannya kepada Lu Xun.

" Piyama ini adalah pakaian ganti untuk Cao Pi dan...," Yinping menyerahkan pakaian sebuah kemeja putih lengan pendek, sebuah rompi tanpa lengan, dan celana panjang berwarna hitam, " Tuan Lu Xun juga silakan berganti pakaian dengan baju ini... Maaf, aku hanya bisa meminjamkan seragam pelayan ini karena aku tidak berani meminjamkan pakaian Tuan Cao Pi tanpa izinnya..."

" Ah, maaf jadi merepotkan... Aku tidak perlu berganti pakaian juga tidak apa-apa... aku juga akan segera pulang kok setelah dokter datang nanti..."

Yinping tersenyum kepada Lu Xun, " Jika saya boleh menyarankan, sebaiknya Tuan Lu Xun mengganti pakaian Tuan daripada nanti Tuan sakit... Selain itu, pakaian dan sepatu Tuan Lu Xun juga penuh dengan lumpur, jadi sebaiknya segera dibersihkan supaya tidak membekas nantinya..."

Lu Xun memandang Cao Pi yang terbaring sakit, " Iya sih... kelihatannya ia demam karena kemarin ia tidur dengan tetap memakai kemejanya yang basah... Maaf jadi merepotkan..."

Yinping tersenyum, " Tidak masalah... oh ya...," Yinping menundukan kepalanya dengan pipi merona, " Maaf, bolehkah aku minta Tuan Lu Xun untuk menggantikan juga pakaian Cao Pi...?"

" Ah, baiklah..." Lu Xun menangguk.

" Terima kasih!" Yinping menundukan badannya, " Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam untuk kalian, maaf sudah merepotkan Tuan Lu Xun..."

Lu Xun tersenyum kepada perempuan manis di depannya, " Justru aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih kepadamu..."

" Kalau begitu saya mohon diri..., " Yinping menundukan badannya kembali dan meninggalkan Lu Xun.

Lu Xun melepaskan pakaiannya dan mencoba pakaian yang diberikan Yinping. Secara ajaib pakaian itu ukurannya pas di badannya. Lu Xun melihat sosoknya dengan seragam pelayan di cermin dan tersenyum. Pasti pemilik pakaian itu sebelumnya memiliki tinggi badan dan ukuran badan yang sama dengan dirinya, bahkan sampai ukuran sepatunya. Lu Xun mengambil piyama Cao Pi dari kasur dan duduk di samping Cao Pi. Dengan handuk kecil yang dibawakan Yinping, Lu Xun menyeka wajah Cao Pi yang penuh dengan keringat. Setelah itu, Lu Xun melepaskan kancing kemeja Cao Pi untuk mengelap badannya. Lu Xun terkagum kagum akan otot tubuh Cao Pi yang terbentuk dari latihan kerasnya. Kulitnya yang putih dan mengkilap karena keringat membuat Lu Xun terpana menatapnya.

" Lu Xun...?" suara Cao Pi menyadarkannya dari lamunan panjang Lu Xun. " Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan...?

Wajah Lu Xun segera memerah. Lu Xun segera mundur menjauh dari Cao Pi, " Maaf, saya hanya membantu mengganti pakaian..." Lu Xun segera menyodorkan piyama di tangannya, " Silakan Anda mengganti pakaian ini..."

" Ah..." Cao Pi meraih piyama itu dengan bingung dan memakainya, " Kenapa aku di sini...? Dan pakaian itu..."

" Tadi Anda pingsan setelah berlatih, jadi saya membawa Anda pulang menggunakan sepeda... kemudian saya mengganti pakaian dengan pakaian ini karena pakaian saya basah oleh lumpur... ," Lu Xun memalingkan wajahnya yang masih merah.

Tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan pintu dan Lu Xun segera membukakan pintu. Di depan pintu berdiri seorang pria tua berpakaian putih panjang berambut putih dengan kacamata aneh di wajahnya. Xiahou Yuan berada di samping pria itu dengan wajah panik.

" Nama saya Zuo Ci. Hamba adalah dokter pribadi keluarga Cao ..." kata pria tua itu.

" Ah, maaf... silakan masuk..."

Zuo Ci segera memeriksa Cao Pi. Sementara dokter itu memeriksa Cao Pi dengan peralatan yang dibawanya, Lu Xun berbicara dengan Xiahou Yuan di depan kamar.

" Bagaimana keadaan Tuan Cao Pi?" tanya Yuan.

" Ia sudah sadar... kelihatannya hanya flu biasa..." Lu Xun tersenyum.

Yuan menghembuskan nafas lega, " Syukurlah... hamba mohon pamit dulu, jika ada perlu nanti silakan hubungi hamba di bawah..."

" Terima kasih sudah memanggilkan dokter..." Lu Xun tersenyum.

Yuan kembali tersenyum, " Justru aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih kepada Tuan yang dengan susah payah membawa tuan Cao Pi ke sini..." Yuan mengamati Lu Xun, " Pakaian itu nampak pas di Tuan Lu Xun... Kau membuatku teringat akan seseorang yang pernah bekerja di sini dulu..."

" He..?" Lu Xun nampak bingung.

" Ya, dulu Tuan Cao Cao memiliki seorang kepercayaan yang sedikit mirip dengan Tuan Lu Xun..."

" Wah... apa dia masih bekerja di sini sekarang?" tanya Lu Xun.

Yuan menggeleng kepalanya, " Tidak... aku tidak tahu pasti masalahnya, yang jelas suatu hari ia berhenti bekerja... kejadian itu sudah sangat lama, saat itu Tuan Cao Pi masih kecil... dan saya masih baru bekerja, jadi tidak terlalu banyak tahu juga..."

" ..." Lu Xun teringat akan foto yang ada di perpustakaan kemarin. " Kalau boleh tahu, siapa nama orang itu?"

Belum sempat Yuan menjawab, Zuo Ci memotong pembicaraan mereka, " Maaf, Yuan, ini resep vitamin untuk Tuan Cao Pi. Tuan Cao Pi tidak apa-apa, hanya flu biasa saja. Saya sudah menyuntiknya supaya ia cepat sembuh. Selanjutnya ia hanya perlu banyak istirahat dan banyak makan makanan bergizi..."

" Baik, akan segera kubeli obatnya. Aku juga akan segera mengantar Anda, Dokter Zuo Ci dan sekalian pulang..." Yuan memandang Lu Xun, " Maaf, saya pamit dulu... Besok pagi saya akan kembali..."

Lu Xun tersenyum, " Hati-hati di jalan..." Lu Xun sedikit kecewa karena ia tidak mendapat info tentang orang yang mirip dengan dirinya itu. Yang jelas, dari foto yang kemarin ada di perpustakaan dan pengakuan dari Xiahou Yuan membuatnya semakin penasaran. Tiba-tiba Lu Xun mencium aroma gosong dari dapur. Lu Xun segera mengikutinya dan sesuai dugaannya, Yinping sedang panik dengan masakannya. Lu Xun segera berlari mematikan kompor di depan Yinping dan membuka jendela supaya asap gosongnya bisa keluar. Dapur yang tadinya berwarna serba putih kini menjadi lebih berwarna karena ulah Yinping.

" Maafkan aku..." kata Yinping. " Aku sama sekali tidak bisa memasak... Biasanya Tuan Cao Pi sudah makan di luar... dan juga koki keluarga ini sedang dibawa oleh Tuan Cao Cao... jadi..."

Lu Xun mengangguk sambil tersenyum pasrah, " Baik, biarkan aku yang membuatkan makanan untuk Cao Pi... Kira-kira makanan apa yang disukai oleh Cao Pi...?"

Yinping segera membuang masakannya yang gagal dan membersihkan meja di dekatnya yang berantakan. " Mmm... apa ya... aku hanya tahu ia sangat menyukai teh... Maaf aku sudah menghabiskan beras yang tersisa sehingga kita tak bisa membuat bubur..."

Lu Xun mengangguk sambil melihat ke lemari es berwarna biru cerulean di depannya. Kulkas itu sangat besar, bahkan memiliki mesin pendingin khusus. Dapur Cao Pi benar-benar memiliki fasilitas yang lebih dari cukup. Saat membuka kulkas tersebut, tidak banyak makanan yang tersisa di dalamnya. Mungkin pesta yang diadakan Cao Cao menguras isi kulkas itu. " Cao Pi sedang sakit, sehingga sebaiknya aku buatkan makanan yang ringan... Mungkin makanan manis bisa lebih diterima... Apakah Cao Pi membenci makanan manis?"

Yinping berpikir sebentar, " Kurasa tidak..."

" Kalau begitu dari bahan yang ada di lemari es, mungkin kita bisa membuat puding cinnamon apel... puding memiliki rasa yang ringan sehingga dapat diterima orang yang sedang sakit, sementara cinamon bagus untuk masuk angin... dan apel memiliki vitamin supaya ia cepat sehat. Caramel memiliki aroma yang menggiurkan sehingga kurasa makanan ini cocok untuk Cao Pi... bagaimana menurutmu?"

" Waow... Tuan benar-benar tahu banyak mengenai makanan... Tuan benar-benar hebat..."

Lu Xun tersipu, " Kau terlalu memuji... kebetulan aku bekerja di cafe sehingga aku sering membantu master Lu Meng memasak..." Lu Xun tiba-tiba ingat kalau ia belum mengabarkan apa-apa kepada Master Lu Meng. Ia segera melihat ponselnya dan menemukan bahwa baterenya sudah habis. " Celaka... Master Lu Meng pasti khawatir... dan pekerjaannya menjadi berat karena aku tidak pulang..."

" Jika tidak keberatan, apa Tuan mau menggunakan menggunakan ponsel saya?" Yinping menyerahkan ponsel dari kantongnya.

" Terima kasih... Dan seperti yang kubilang kemarin, hentikan cara bicara formal ini..." Lu Xun segera menekan nomor telepon cafe dan menunggu hingga tersambung. Namun berapa kali dicoba tidak juga diangkat.

" Mungkinkah Master sedang sangat sibuk sehingga tidak sempat mengangkat telepon?" tanya Yinping.

Lu Xun menaruh ponsel di tangannya, " Kau benar... kalau begitu aku akan mengiriminya pesan supaya ia tidak khawatir... Maaf membuat menunggu sebentar..."

" Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Yinping.

" Mmm... selama aku mengirim pesan tolong siapkan beberapa bahan yang sudah kucatat ini..." Lu Xun menyerahkan secarik kertas kepada Yinping sambil mengetik pesan.

" Baiklah..." Yinping segera mengambil kertas tersebut dan membacanya. Setelah menyiapkan semuanya, Yinping membantu Lu Xun memasak. " Oh ya... jika tidak merepotkan, bolehkah aku meminta tolong kepadamu untuk menyerahkan makanan ini kepada Tuan Cao Pi?"

" Tidak masalah..." Lu Xun mengangguk, " Memangnya kenapa?"

" Sebab..." Yinping menarik nafas panjang, " Ia tidak akan mau makan walaupun sudah kusiapkan... Bukan karena makanan buatanku buruk, bahkan oleh koki sekalipun. Jika ia sudah fokus mengerjakan sesuatu, ia tidak akan mau mendengar yang lainnya..." Yinping memandang Lu Xun ," Tapi sejak kau adalah teman akrabnya, kurasa ia mau mendengarmu..."

" Sebenarnya dibilang akrab juga belum sih, tapi aku akan mencobanya... Ia sedang sakit, sehingga ia harus makan supaya cepat pulih..."

Yinping tersenyum, " Iya... semoga kau bisa membuatnya makan... Silakan panggil aku jika kau membutuhkan bantuanku. Maaf aku telah banyak merepotkamu..."

* * *

Saat Lu Xun masuk kembali ke dalam kamar Cao Pi sambil membawa nampan berisi masakannya, Lu Xun melihat Cao Pi sedang membaca buku naskah bertuliskan Romeo dan Juliet. Lu Xun segera menaruh nampannya dan mendatangi Cao Pi, " Cao Pi, kukira Anda sudah tidur..."

Mata Cao Pi masih belum lepas dari bacaannya, " Kemarin aku tidak sempat membaca naskah sama sekali, jadi hari ini aku harus bisa menghafalkan naskah ini..."

" Tapi... mengapa tidak besok saja... Dengan keadaan sakit seperti sekarang pasti akan menyulitkan Anda dalam belajar..."

" Besok aku harus menghadiri rapat OSIS sampai sore, dan setelah itu aku harus kembali berlatih bersama dengan anak lainnya. Setelah itu saat malam aku harus mengerjakan pekerjaan yang diberikan Sima Yi dan ayah... Jadwalku penuh, aku tidak punya waktu lagi untuk belajar..."

" Wow..." Lu Xun menarik nafas panjang," Jadwal Anda benar-benar padat... Padahal Anda sudah disibukan dengan kegiatan OSIS dan juga pekerjaan dari ayah Anda, tapi Anda masih juga mengambil peran utama dalam drama kali ini... Anda benar-benar ambisius, seperti kata anak-anak di sekolah, tidak heran jika begitu banyak orang yang mengagumi Anda... "

" ... " Cao Pi membalik lembaran naskahnya, " Apa boleh buat... Aku harus menjadi seperti ini jika aku masih ingin tetap bertahan dalam rumah ini... "

" Maksudmu?"

" Ayah memiliki banyak istri, dan aku adalah anak dari salah satu istrinya... Setelah kematian ibu, aku harus berjuang keras dengan menunjukan prestasiku kepada ayah, agar tetap bisa bertahan sebagai ahli waris ayah... Jika prestasiku menurun, aku bisa dengan mudah disingkirkan oleh ibu tiri dan saudara-saudara tiriku sebab sudah tidak ada lagi yang bisa melindungiku... Yah, walau aku juga tidak menganggap mereka bagian dari keluarga juga sih..."

Lu Xun terdiam, " Anda benar... perebutan kekuasaan dan harta memang sangat mengerikan..." Lu Xun berjalan dan berhenti di dekat kasur Cao Pi sambil memegang sepiring puding di tangannya, "Aku mengerti perasaan itu... Keluargaku juga hancur sejak kematian kakekku... Setelah beliau meninggal, semua saudara ayah langsung saling memperebutkan harta warisan... Semuanya saling menghancurkan, bahkan akhirnya aku pun dibuang dengan mudah, karena ayah dan ibuku sudah meninggal... Makanya kini aku bekerja di cafe untuk tetap bertahan hidup..."

Mendengar hal itu, Cao Pi akhirnya menatap Lu Xun, " Kau...?"

" Jangan menatapku dengan tatapan mengasihani seperti itu..." Lu Xun terseyum, " Walau tidak tinggal lagi di rumah mewah dan hidup dari kemewahan lagi, aku justru menemukan kebahagiaan dalam kebebasan ini... Selain itu, aku juga jadi belajar betapa berharganya hidup ini sejak aku jatuh terpuruk..." Lu Xun menyerahkan piring yang dipegangnya kepada Cao Pi, " Mungkin ini hanyalah bagian kecil, namun ini akan membantumu dalam mencapai apa yang Anda inginkan... Hargailah kesehatan Anda juga karena ini salah satu dinding pertahanan yang Anda miliki..."

Cao Pi tersenyum sambil meraih piring dari tangan Lu Xun, " Aku suka pemikiranmu..." Cao Pi memakan sesendok puding di depannya, " Makanan ini..."

Lu Xun tersenyum puas melihat wajah Cao Pi yang terlihat menyukai masakannya, " Itu adalah puding karamel apel dengan sedikit cinnamon. Cinnamon sangat baik untuk mengobati masuk angin, sementara apel membantumu meningkatkan daya tahan tubuh..."

" Dan rasa manis ini?"

" Itu rasa manis dari caramel... yang itu sebenarnya adalah rasa kesukaan saya..." Lu Xun tersenyum.

" Enak sekali... aku juga menyukai rasa manis ini..." Cao Pi terus melahap makanannya.

Lu Xun tersenyum senang, " Syukurlah jika Anda menyukainya..."

" Kau yang membuat makanan ini?" tanya Cao Pi.

Lu Xun mengangguk.

" Enak sekali..." Cao Pi menaruh sendoknya di piringnya yang sudah kosong.

Lu Xun segera mengambil piring kosong dari tangan Cao Pi dan menyerahkan secangkir teh madu hangat ke tangannya, " Silakan minumannya... ini juga akan membantu pemulihan Anda..."

" Lu Xun..." Cao Pi memandang Lu Xun sambil meyeruput minumannya, " Apakah kau tertarik untuk bekerja di sini?"

" Haa...?" Lu Xun cukup kaget mendengarnya dari mulut Cao Pi. Ia sempat mendengar dari teman kelasnya kalau Cao Pi sangat ambisius dalam mengejar prestasinya sehingga tidak banyak memiliki teman yang akrab atau orang yang ia percaya. " Maksud Anda?"

" Bukannya aku hendak menganggapmu sebagai pelayan atau merendahkanmu, tapi... aku rasa dengan kualifikasimu, kau bisa mendapat gaji yang cukup besar di sini. Selain itu, aku juga membutuhkan pelayan pribadi yang bisa aku percaya, dan dari kemarin aku rasa kau cukup memenuhi kriteria yang kubutuhkan..."

" Terima kasih atas tawarannya..." Lu Xun menundukan badannya, " Tawaran Anda akan saya pertimbangkan... "

" Baiklah." Cao Pi mengangguk, " Kamu dapat datang kepadaku jika kau ingin mengambil tawaranku..."

" Terima kasih, Cao Pi..." Lu Xun mengambil tasnya, " Kelihatannya aku harus segera pulang..." Lu Xun melihat ke arah jendela dan melihat bahwa di luar sedang hujan deras. Lu Xun berjalan mendekati jendela, " Ah... hujan lagi... padahal aku mau pulang..." Sambil sedikit menggerutu Lu Xun menempelkan tangannya ke kaca jendela. Saat menengadah tiba-tiba ia melihat seekor kucing putih di atas jendela itu. Kucing putih bermata biru safir dengan pita biru di lehernya itu nampak sangat ketakutan. " Kucing itu..."

" Lucifer?" Cao Pi segera berlari dan membuka jendela. " LUCIFER!"

Kucing itu mengengok ke arah Cao Pi dan menangis ketakutan. Tanpa pikir panjang, Cao Pi segera melompat dari daun jendela ke batang pohon terdekat dan memanjatnya.

" CAO PI!" Lu Xun berteriak kaget, " Berhati-hatilah, anginnya sedang kencang!"

Setelah melompat dari satu dahan ke dahan lainnya, akhirnya Cao Pi dapat meraih kucing putih itu. Kucing itu segera melompat ke arah Cao Pi dan Cao Pi segera memeluknya. Dengan hati-hati ia turun dari tiap dahan dan akhirnya saat sampai di dahan dekat jendela, Cao Pi segera menyerahkan kucingnya ke tangan Lu Xun. Lu Xun menangkap kucing itu dan menaruhnya di lantai kamar. Lu Xun segera mengulurkan tangannya kembali untuk menarik Cao Pi. Sayang pada saat Cao Pi hendak meraih tangannya tiba-tiba angin bertiup sangat kencang sehingga Cao Pi kehilangan keseimbannya. Lu Xun berusaha meraih tangan Cao Pi, namun usahanya sia-sia sehingga Cao Pi pun terjatuh. " CAO PI!" Lu Xun segera menutup jendela supaya kucing itu tidak keluar lagi dari kamar. Lu Xun berlari turun dan keluar dari rumah.

" CAO PI!" Lu Xun berteriak sambil berjalan menyelusuri taman. Taman itu penuh dengan pohon besar dikelilingi oleh semak dengan bunga mawar sebagai pagarnya. Mungkin rasanya seperti di taman Wonderland, dan karena banyaknya pohon membuat Lu Xun cukup kebingungan. Di tengah remang-remang lampu taman Lu Xun mencari keberadaan Cao Pi.

" Lu Xun..." sayup sayup terdengar suara Cao Pi.

Lu Xun segera mengikuti arah suara tersebut dan mendapati Cao Pi duduk dan menyenderkan tubuhnya ke pohon. Pakaian dan rambutnya basah oleh air hujan. " Cao Pi! Anda tidak apa-apa?"

" Ya..." jawab Cao Pi. " Tadi aku sempat berpegang pada dahan dulu sehingga lukaku tidak terlalu parah... Tapi kaki kananku terasa sakit jika digerakan."

Lu Xun segera menundukan badannya dan memeriksa kaki Cao Pi. " Kelihatannya sih tidak terluka atau patah tulang... Semoga hanya keseleo saja dan bukan patah tulang... Biarkan aku membantumu berjalan, Anda sedang flu, tidak boleh lama-lama di bawah hujan begini..."

Cao Pi mengangguk dan menaruh lengannya di bahu Lu Xun. Lu Xun membimbingnya ke dalam rumah sambil membopongnya. Sesampainya di dalam, ia meminta Yiping membawakan perban dan kompres, serta pakaian ganti untuk Cao Pi. Saat sampai di kamar, Lu Xun segera membaringkan Cao Pi di tempat tidurnya dan melihat keadaan kakinya. " Kelihatannya sih ini hanyalah keseleo, jadi saya akan mengkrompes dan membalutnya untuk mengurangi rasa sakit. Tapi sebaiknya Anda memeriksakannya ke dokter besok untuk memastikannya..."

" Baik..."

" Maafkan aku..." Lu Xun mengkompres kaki Cao Pi yang agak bengkak dengan kompres dingin dengan ramuan herbal dan arak, " Seharusnya aku tadi meraih tangan Tuan... Tidak... seharusnya aku yang tadi memanjat pohon untuk meraih kucing Tuan..."

" Sudahlah, bukan salahmu... aku sendiri yang tadi bertindak sesuai keinginanku sendiri."

Lu Xun manatap Cao Pi, " Ya... Anda kembali bertindak seenaknya seperti waktu di pesta dansa itu... Tiba-tiba Anda melompat untuk menyelamatkan kucing ini lagi..."

Cao Pi terdiam, " Darimana kau tahu kejadian itu? Pada saat itu hanya ada aku dan gadis itu..."

Lu Xun tersadar jika ia keceplosan, " Maksudku... em..." Lu Xun segera menyelesaikan balutannya sehingga bisa segera kabur, namun Cao Pi segera meraih tangan Lu Xun sehingga Lu Xun tak bisa kabur. " Aku... em... aku..." tak disangka Lucifer ada di belakangnya sehingga Lu Xun terpeleset kucing itu dan tanpa sadar menarik tangan Cao Pi. Cao Pi yang kakinya sedang sakit ikut terseret dan jatuh tepat di atas Lu Xun. Saat Lu Xun tersadar, ia baru sadar bahwa bibir hangat Cao Pi menempel di bibirnya. Lu Xun segera mendorong Cao Pi dari atas tubuhnya. Cao Pi pun mengerang kesakitan.

" Ah, maaf... aku tak bermaksud... " Lu Xun mendekati Cao Pi yang mengerang sambil memegang kakinya. Wajah Lu Xun sangat merah, dan ia tidak tahu harus mengucapkan apa.

Cao Pi memandang bibir Lu Xun sambil memegang bibirnya sendiri, " Rasa karamel..."

" Eh...?" Lu Xun baru ingat kalau saat memasak tadi ia sempat memakan permen karamel yang ada di dapur. Wajah Lu Xun semakin merah. " Maaf saya mengambilnya tanpa izin Anda..."

" Manis..." jawabnya.

Lu Xun tidak paham maksudnya, tapi ia tetap membantu Cao Pi berdiri. Lu Xun berusaha menghindari tatapan Cao Pi. Ia merasa sangat malu dengan kecerobohannya.

" Lu Xun, bisa bantu aku ke kamar kecil? Dengan keadaan sekarang, sulit bagiku untuk berjalan sendiri..."

" Baiklah..." jawab Lu Xun.

" Menginaplah malam ini di sini, sulit bagiku untuk meminta bantuan kepada siapa-siapa dengan keadaan seperti ini... Jika ada kamu, aku akan merasa lebih tenang..."

Lu Xun menarik nafas panjang. " Baikah... lagipula demammu juga belum sembuh, saya agak ragu untuk meninggalkan Anda bersama dengan Yinping yang masih harus banyak belajar..."

Cao Pi tersenyum mendengar ucapan Lu Xun. " Aku tertarik kepadamu... Aku benar-benar berharap kau bisa menjadi pelayan pribadiku..."

Wajah Lu Xun kembali memerah. Ia tidak menjawab apapun karena pikirannya masih kacau dengan ciuman yang tidak sengaja dilakukannya tadi. Ini adalah ciuman keduanya, dan lagi-lagi kali ini direbut oleh Cao Pi, walaupun kali ini karena kesalahannya sendiri. Perasaan dalam hati Lu Xun benar-benar berantakan dan sulit dijelaskan.


End file.
